Iacta Alea Est
by The Black Muse
Summary: "When Ceaser reached the Rubicon River he faced a choice to cross or not to cross, becuase once he did cross there was no turning back." "I have a choice too, and I choose you. Iacta Alea Est, the die is cast." Sam/Scam
1. Prolouge: Beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies if I do manage to get the money to buy it I'll celebrate by turning everyone's fics into episodes and airing them on Cartoon Network.**

**St. Petersburg Docks, 2:33 A.M., 10 years earlier:**

Most people would expect the docks to be relatively quiet around two o'clock in the morning apart from the occasional workers loading or unloading a late ship here and there. Most people would be wrong the docks were where the feared Russkaya Mafiya, or the Russian Mafia, often gathered to meet, do business, and party. It was a party that was going on tonight, and that party was about to be crashed.

The young man of eighteen years dodged silently through the docks avoiding all the guards despite the fact that he had a Colt Python in his hand. He only had six bullets for the gun and he was saving them all for the guest of honor at the party, the man who had ordered the death of his parents at the hands of some vile piece of mercenary scum. The man who had done the deed was already dead, murdered so he wouldn't have to be paid. So he would go for the next best thing, Nikolai Molozov, the head of the entire Russian Mafia and the one who had given the order to plant a bomb in his parent's car, all because his Grandfather Vittoro was Capo di tutti Capi of the Italian mafia and had recently been muscling in on Molozov's territory. What the hell did his parent's have to do with anything! They may be Vittoro's family but they had nothing to do with the mafia, his father was an accountant for God's sake. But still he killed them; he said he wanted to teach his grandfather a lesson by taking away his youngest son. Well he would be the one who would learn his lesson and he would learn it with six bullets to the chest. That would teach him to mess with Timothy Scamlini's family. His train of thought was cut off when a solid block of wood slammed into his skull, knocking him unconscious.

He woke up within a few minutes and realized was being dragged somewhere by two burly men. He was still to woozy from the blow to the head to struggle. They came to a warehouse door and another man opened it admitting them to the warehouse where the party was still in full swing, a banquet table had been placed in the middle of the warehouse and several men sat around it laughing, eating, and drinking, celebrating the death of his parents and at the head of the table sitting on a high backed chair that was more like a throne was Nikolai Molozov. All eyes were now on him as some thugs cleared off the end of the table and tossed hi roughly on to it, pressing a gun into the back of his head. Molozov got up from his place at the table and walked over to where he was; he leaned down and spoke to Timothy.

"Well well what do we have here, little Timmy Scamlini what are you doing out at this hour, isn't it past your bedtime."

The table erupted into laughter until Molozov raised his hand for silence.

"What are you doing here Comrade, have you come for a place in my organization after seeing what a nyeudachnik that grandfather of yours is?"

"You know why I'm here", he spat.

"No, enlighten me."

"Sir", interrupted one of the thugs, holding out Timothy's revolver, "he had this with him."

"Oh really", said Molozov taking the gun, "did the little boy come for revenge, what is the matter Timmy, did your parents go boom!"

Once again the table burst into laughter which Molozov silenced by firing one bullet from Timothy's gun into the ceiling.

"Now Timmy", he said, "I don't take kindly to people trying to kill me; however you have spunk so I'm going to give you a chance to survive. Do you know how to play Russian Roulette?"

Timothy didn't respond.

"Okay I will tell you. You see what you do is you take a gun that isn't fully loaded and you sin the barrel, then you point it at someone and see if they live. Sounds like fun, da? So what's say we play a little game? If you win I will let you go."

He spun the barrel on Timothy's revolver around and when the last rotation completed he pointed it at his head.

"Now", he said, "let us see if fortune really does favor the brave."

He lined up the shot and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

"Well it looks like this is your lucky day Timmy, you got the only empty chamber, if I were you I'd play the lottery on my way home may be get some money for your mommy and daddy's funeral."

He snapped his fingers and the thugs let Timothy up. He stood and glared at Molozov and contemplated rushing him but knew he would be gunned down before he got close. Instead he turned around and began to walk away, Molozov's voice calling behind him.

"Well do svidaniya Timmy it has been a real pleasure, do not forget to write, say hello to your nyeudachnik grandfather for me!"

Just before he left the warehouse he turned one last time and said, "This will not be the last time we meet Molozov, next time I will have my revenge, i corvi sarà festa sulle tue ossa!"

He walked out and as the warehouse door closed behind him the last thing he heard was the Russian's mocking laughter.

**Venice, Italy, 3 Days Later 6:15 A.M.:**

Timothy Scamlini opened the door to the mansion he had inherited from his parents just as the sun was rising, he was exhausted, having barely slept on the train ride from St. Petersburg due to the fact that he kept replaying his confrontation with the Russian over and over again in his head. However, by the time he reached Venice he knew what he was going to do.

He went into the kitchen to find a massive figure slumped at the table. Most people would have been startled to find this man in their kitchen and probably would have called the police, but to Timothy the figure was as familiar as his parents who were killed two weeks ago.

His name was Darvis Smith and he had been employed at the Scamlini household since Timothy was three years old. One would think a three year old would be frightened by a 7 foot tall albino man who dressed in a black suit and spoke in an English accent, but not Timothy who had bonded immediately with the man on his first day in the house when he asked him if he wanted one of the cookies the child was eating at the time.

Upon his entrance the man bolted immediately upright from where he was slumped after a week long vigil for his missing charge.

"Where have you been Master Timothy", he said, "you look dreadful."

"I've had a hard few weeks Darvis."

"We all have Master Timothy."

"How is my sister Darvis?"

"She is faring well sir, and wondering where you are."

"I'll go see her then."

He got up and walked out of the kitchen and began to climb the stairs to his sister's room when he reached her door he knocked.

"Jasmine I'm back", he called.

The door opened and the six year old flung herself into his arms with a cry of, "Timmy", he embraced her joyfully.

"How are you little sister", he asked she was about four feet tall with her brother's brown hair and sea foam eyes.

"I'm okay"; she said and then asked," When are mommy and daddy coming home?"

"Didn't Darvis already explain this to you?"

"Yes", she cried, "but they can't just be gone, can they", she burst into tears.

He held her gently in his arms, "There now it's okay", he said, "everything's going to be okay."

But he knew it wouldn't.

She sniffed, "What happens now Timmy?"

He thought of the decision he had made on the train and asked her, "How would you like to go to America?"

**New York Harbor, On The S.S. Caius, One Week Later, 3:40 P.M.:**

All was calm on the deck of the S.S. Caius a common route for poor immigrants to America. The Scamlini's were not poor but this was the most inconspicuous way to travel to America and they could not risk an attempt on their lives by Molozov. Timothy leaned on the railing watching the sunset when he heard Jasmine cry out. He rushed to his sister's side only to find her pointing at something in the distance.

"Look Timmy", she said excitedly, "its The Statue, we're here!"

He smiled and lifted her onto his shoulders for a better look not knowing that in a short time they would part ways for ten long years.

**Scamlini Apartment, Manhattan, New York City, 3 Hours Later:**

Timothy smiled as he tucked his little sister into bed. While he and Darvis had unpacked she explored every inch of their new apartment, wearing herself out so much that he had had to carry her to bed. He stepped out on to their balcony and looked out on the city to see an old man being accosted by three thugs below him. He rushed inside and out the door descending the stairs rapidly he burst out the front of the building and turned into the alleyway where he had seen the old man being menaced. The three thugs were advancing on the old man all three wore ski masks with black leather jackets, boots, jeans, and gloves. One had a length of chain, the other a baseball bat, and the last a switchblade.

Switchblade, who was apparently the leader turned around at his approach and said, "Look boys another lost tourist, hey buddy are you going to pay up or try and put up a fight like grandpa here."

Timothy smirked and said, "I think I'll put up a fight", then he punched Switchblade square in the jaw.

The other two leapt at him immeadeatly he grabbed the one man's chain and used it to swing him into the man with the baseball bat. Then when Switchblade tried to get up he kicked him hard where it hurts. The man with the chain swung at him but he dodged and head butted him underneath the chin. Baseball bat attacked him again but he grabbed the weapon from his hands and smacked him in the face with it. Then he used the appropriated bat to smack Switchblade on the back of the head as he tried to rise again and Switchblade collapsed unconscious.

Panting from the fight Timothy turned to man and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Behind you", the man cried and suddenly Timothy felt a sharp pain in his leg and collapsed to the ground. He rolled over to face his assailant. It was the man with the chain who had stabbed his leg with the fallen knife. The man raised the knife ready to plunge it into Timothy's chest and with his leg wound he couldn't defend himself. He waited to feel the pain of the blade, but it never came the old man grabbed the hand that held the knife and twisted it until the bone snapped then he kicked the man in the face. The man collapsed unconscious.

The old man turned and helped him up. "That was an impressive display", he said, "I could use people like you in my organization, but we will discuss that later right now we must get you the hospital."

Timothy was still stunned by the man's fighting prowess. "Who are you", he asked.

"The name is Jerry, Jerry Lewis."

**New York Downtown Hospital, Four Days Later, 4:50 P.M.:**

Timothy had just been released after his stab wound was treated and had accepted Jerry's offer to join his organization, which apparently fought crime, under one condition, he would one day be allowed to arrest Molozov. He was looking forward to it. He walked out the door to the hospital to Jerry's waiting limousine his things having already been sent ahead to his new address in California. All that was left to do was say goodbye. He walked toward Darvis and Jasmine who waited for him by the limo.

"Why do you have to leave", cried Jasmine running up to hug him.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again little sister", he said, "I promise.

"But what if you never come back like mommy and daddy?"

"Tell you what", he said, "how about I give you something that will make sure I come back?"

"Like what?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a gold pocket watch, his initials were inscribed on the front, "Do you know what this is", he asked.

"Yeah dad gave it to you for your birthday a couple of months ago."

"Well", he said holding out the watch, "take this to remember me well I'm gone and I'll take it back when I return, okay?"

She nodded and took the watch reverently tears in her eyes.

Timothy turned to Darvis.

"Well goodbye", he said holding out his hand to the man who had been like a second father for most of his life.

The man ignored the hand and instead pulled Timothy into a hug, "We will see each other again", he whispered.

Timothy turned and got into the limo. As it drove away he looked back and hoped he would see them again soon.

He would not.

**Los Angeles, California, 3 Months Later, The Office of Thomas Clark, 2:30 P.M.:**

Thomas Clark was a lawyer who had made quite a decent living for himself this was evidenced by his well decorated office in one of the most expensive office blocks in L.A. and his black Armani suit with a purple tie and wing tips. He was African-American about five foot three and had moved his practice here from his hometown of Massachusetts so he wouldn't be in competition with his father's firm. He was quite proud of his accomplishments in life but was still humble enough no to be a braggart.

Carol's, his secretary, voice came over the intercom, "Mr. Clark your 2:30 is here."

"Excellent send him in."

The young man walked into his office.

"Ah, Mr. Scamlini", said Clark," I hear you want to legally change your name."

"Yes I was thinking something more American, something like Tim Scam."

**W.O.O.H.P HQ, Jerry's Office, Three Years Later, 9:10 A.M.:**

"YOUR WHAT", roared Tim Scam.

"You heard me Mr. Scam", replied Jerry calmly, "I've taken you off active field duty and transferred you to the R&D department."

"But you've just found Molozov, you can't do this, you said I would be the one to bring him in!"

"That was before I found out about your little adventure in St. Petersburg three years ago. I will not have the arrest of a mafia kingpin ruined by anyone's personal vendetta."

"But…"

"No buts Mr. Scam my decision is final, I would do the same with any other agent. Now I bid you good day."

The old man went back to his paperwork and Tim stomped out of his office, furious with him and the rest of W.O.O.H.P. They would pay; they would all pay, right after Nikolai Molozov.

**Siberian Forest, Overlooking The Castle of Nikolai Molozov, 6 Months Later, 5:20 P.M.:**

Tim Scam raised his invention and pointed it at the mountain next to Molozov's castle. The scum really believed he was a king. Well if all went as planned this would cut him down to size, and bury his castle in an avalanche. Suddenly he heard a cough behind him. He spun around to see Jerry, dressed in a snowsuit and pointing a gun with two more agents next to him doing the same.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out Mr. Scam?"

"Stand back Jerry or I swear to God I'll drain the water from your body!"

"If you were going to do that it would have happened already."

"…"

"Did you even consider your friends down there trying to arrest Molozov for W.O.O.H.P.?"

"If they were my friends they'd have backed me up when you benched me."

"It doesn't matter anyway, Molozov is gone."

"YOU LOST HIM!"

"Yes, because we were wasting precious resources spying on you!"

"I regret having to do this Mr. Scam but I am placing you under arrest."

Tim didn't say a word he just stared with lifeless eyes at something only he could see as the agents took him away.

**W.O.O.H.P. Maximum Security Prison, Tim Scam's Cell, 7 Weeks Later, 12:59 A.M.:**

Tim Scam sat in his cell and stared at the wall only pausing to feign sleep whenever a guard passed by. He contemplated his imprisonment. Jerry would pay for that, and so would the rest of W.O.O.H.P. They could count on it.

They would regret the day they crossed Tim Scam.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated.**

**Translations:**

**i corvi sarà festa sulle tue ossa: the crows will feast on your bones (Italian)**

**Caius: Beginnings (Latin)**

**Nyeudachnik: Loser (Russian)**

**Do svidaniya: Goodbye (Russian)**


	2. Chapter 1: Death Sentence

**Disclaimer: See previous.**

**W.O.O.H.P. Maximum Security Prison, Present Day, 9:25 A.M.:**

Thomas Clark showed his identification to the guard at the prison entrance who inspected it ran a handheld metal detector over him once and gave a thumbs up to the security camera over the door. The door slid open and let him through. He stepped into the cold steel hallway and proceeded to a similar looking door at the end. The camera gave him a quick once over then a green light came on over the door signaling the okay. The door opened and he stepped into the visitor's center. It looked like he was the only one there today, as usual, after all nobody but their lawyers wanted to visit the criminals kept in this place. He sighed and once again wondered why he had taken this client. He walked up to visitor room number one and nodded to the guard who nodded back and typed a code into the door unlocking it. Clark gripped the handle and opened the door into the visitor room. His client sat in one of the two solid steel chairs placed at the solid steel table in the center, all bolted to the floor, he was handcuffed to the chair and three security cameras watched his every movement, if he so much as sneezed two machine gun wielding guards outside the door at the opposite end of the room would have him pinned to the ground before Thomas could say 'Bless You'.

Tim Scam hadn't changed much since he'd come to Thomas ten years ago asking for help to change his name. He had bulked up a bit (All that running, jumping, and hand to hand combat with teenage super spies did a body good.), had some slight stubble around his face (W.O.O.H.P. refused to give him a razor to shave with after that last incident, God the paperwork he went through on that one.), and had completely eliminated any trace of his native accent (Which had only been slight even on that day ten years ago). But he still had the same dark hair, the same sea foam eyes, and the same cocky smirk on his face.

"Afternoon Thomas", he said, "how are the wife and kids?"

Tom smiled, "Fine he said Emily's up for a promotion at work, Jimmy just made the baseball team, and little Sarah said her first word yesterday." His face turned stern, "But we aren't here to talk about my life we're here to talk about yours", he paused, opened his briefcase, and took a piece of paper out of it, "according to this", he said, "you hijacked a government space laser and used it to hold the United Nations hostage", he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "what were you thinking Tim", he said, " do you know how much legal red tape I had to go through to even get a trial for you, they wanted to throw you in a supermax prison and leave you to rot for the rest of your life!" Tim didn't say a word; he just kept that same self-satisfied smirk on his face. Thomas sighed again, it was always the same, he would lecture his client and Tim would just keep on smirking. He smiled; of course there was one subject he could always use to rile Tim.

"You know", he said, "sometimes I think you only pull stunts like this so you can see that red haired girl more often, what was her name again?"

The smirk quickly disappeared from his face to be replaced with his patented, **GLARE OF DEATH!**

"Ooh, the evil villain glare, I'm shaking."

**GLARE OF DEATH!**

"You know Tim; I think she might be a little young for you."

**GLARE OF DEATH!**

"What is it like a seven year age difference?"

**GLARE OF DEATH!**

"You know the whole hero and villain romance is kind of cliché anyway."

And, wait for it… **GLARE OF DEATH!**

Tom smiled, as much as Tim got under his skin it was nice to know that there was still one thing that would royally tick him off, as well.

**GLARE OF DEATH!**

A certain redheaded spy by the name of Samantha Simpson.

**GLARE OF DEATH!**

"Well", said Tom," as fun as this has been I've got to go I'll see you at the trial in six months time."

"Six months why that long?"

Tom smiled again, "Because, I'm taking the family on vacation in Europe."

**GLARE OF DEATH!**

"You can't be serious", said Tim, "I'm supposed to sit here for six months while you go on vacation."

'Hey I've had this vacation planned for two years; it isn't my fault you decided to pull something three days before I leave, so now you can deal with the consequences."

He got up and headed for the door, just before he exited he turned around, "Don't even think about trying to escape Tim", he said, "Because if you escape and they catch you again, they're going to put you in front of a firing squad."

And with that ominous declaration he walked out.

**Later That Day: W.O.O.H.P. Maximum Security Prison, 10:55 P.M.:**

Tim Scam sat in his prison cell, watching the news on television and reflecting on his meeting with Thomas earlier that day. Usually he would be making plans to break or else already have broken out by now, but the threat of execution if he broke out again was deathly serious, that is if they caught him again, which he had no doubt they would eventually, those meddlesome spies had a knack for being a little to good at their job, especially a certain red head. He sighed, there he goes thinking about her again, the odd thing was that Thomas's remarks about her bothered him more then the fact that he might wind up in supermax prison, or on death row…

He was interrupted in his musings when a familiar face flashed on the TV screen.

"No", he muttered, "it can't be."

"Suspected Russian crime kingpin Nikolai Molozov was released from police custody today", said the reporter on the screen "was released from police custody in New York City today. Mr. Molozov, who was detained on suspicion of smuggling weapons, was quite amiable about his arrest saying that, 'We all must do what we can to protect ourselves.' When asked about his plans Mr. Molozov stated he would be in the city for three weeks to meet with some associates and see the sights…"

The sound of breaking glass startled the patrolling guard, who rushed to the cell where the noise had come from and was surprised to see nothing inside except the broken TV. Cautiously he opened the door; he stepped inside and was pounced on by the figure that had been dangling from the ceiling. The figure quickly knocked the guard out and confiscated his weapon. The figure headed for the open door of his cell, determined to kill anyone in his way. He would not be denied his revenge again.

**The Spies Home, The Next Day, 1:23 P.M.:**

Samantha Simpson hated her job, no really she did. Sure W.O.O.H.P. paid well and she got to see the world, but it was a serious case of the disadvantages outweighing the benefits. Worst disadvantage, constant W.O.O.H.. The day had been normal enough so far, Clover was on the phone with Blaine, Alex was watching TV and Sam was reading a book, then suddenly a hole opened in the floor and the three were sucked into it, big surprise. They landed on the couch in Jerry's office.

"All right Jerry", Sam groaned, "what is it this time? Terrence, Boogey Gus, Helga Von Guggen?"

"Tim Scam."

All three spies groaned.

"Didn't we just capture him like two days ago", Clover complained.

"Yes, but you'll need to capture him again."

"What, so he can break out again", said Sam bitterly.

Jerry flinched at these words and only then did she notice how tired and old and sad he looked today.

"Jerry is something wrong", she asked, worried for the man that all three spies looked at as a grandfather, or perhaps a favorite uncle. She had never seen Jerry looking so beaten.

"There won't be a next time Sam."

"What do you mean", inquired Alex, "did W.O.O.H.P. build some kind of escape proof prison."

"No Alex, after you capture Scam again, he is going to be executed."

Sam gasped in shock and horror while the other two remained speechless. No wonder Jerry looked so down, Scam may be a criminal but Jerry would never condone the taking of a human life on his watch. Plus, Sam had always expected that Scam had been something of a protégé to Jerry when he had been an agent, almost a surrogate son.

"But Jerry you can't let them just kill him", she said, "There has to be a trial or something."

"No buts, it is out of my hands now, the U.N. has made its decision, Tim Scam will die. Your job is to find him so that we can accomplish that. The city is sealed off, no one in or out, you will search it for him, I have left you each as cache of gadgets at drop points given in your X-Powders, find him and bring him here."

And with that he pressed a button and they were sucked into a tunnel, the last thing they see being the haunted look on Jerry's face.

**AN: Yes I know I update as quickly as a tranquilized sloth I'll try to do the next one quicker. So, what do you think of the story so far I would love to hear some opinions. Thank you to all those that reviewed and favorited, it means a lot to me. See you all next time on Iacta Alea Est. **


End file.
